Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Expert Pilot: Ben is an exceptionally skilled and experienced pilot, proficient with many varieties of both conventional and exotic aircraft Experienced Astronaut: Ben has also trained as an astronaut and was piloting Reed Richard's spacecraft during the team's fateful bombardment with cosmic rays. Master Combatant: He is uniquely gifted in the art of hand-to-hand combat (a skill Ben honed long before he became the Thing), though his fighting style tends to be a rather loose brawling technique all his own. This style often incorporates collegiate wrestling techniques, Boxing (as he has been stated to have spent hours upon hours honing his boxing skills in the gym during college), and on at least one occasion even Jujutsu. In his youth, Ben was a talented football player. | Strength = Officially listed as Class 90; (originally 5 Tons), now at least 90 Tons. In future the Thing's strength will continue to increaseFantastic Four#547. His feats of strength, however, would indicate the ability to lift in excess of 100 tons. Fantastic Four#95 Marvel Knights 4#7 | Equipment = * Fantastic Costume: The Thing's costume, and the rest of his wardrobe, is constructed of unstable molecules. The Thing's costume has a complete data processing and telemetry system woven into its fabric on a molecular level, making it a wearable computer. The costume forms a network with the rest of the Fantastic Four, providing a constant, real time uplink of everyone’s physical condition as well as their location and current situation. The costume is capable of displaying data and has touch-pad controls on the gauntlets. Its sensors can track all of the team’s uniforms and provide a picture of their immediate vicinity. The costume has an intricate scanner system which can detect things around the wearer, from how many people are in the next room to what dimension or planet they are on. * Fantasti-Flare: The Thing normally carries a miniature flare pistol capable of creating a fiery “4" signal in the sky. Used as a weapon, the incendiary charge will ignite flammable materials. *''Formerly'', Avengers Identicard | Transportation = Fantasti-Car MK II, Pogo Plane MK I. Also, see Vehicles of the fantastic four. Formerly Avengers Quinjet. | Weapons = The Thing normally does not carry any weapons. | Notes = * Benjamin Grimm is Jewish as is his character's creator Jack Kirby. * The Thing is officially listed as 6 feet tall and 500 pounds, however, he is often depicted as being much taller (and presumably heavier). Usually he is drawn taller than the 6'1" Mr. Fantastic and is often the same height as the 6'7" She-Hulk. * Barney Meet the Thing was an animated television series that aired in 1979. Each hour-long episode of the series had two distinct segments: one featuring The Flintstones and the other featuring a very loose adaptation of Marvel Comics' character The Thing. :This segment consisted of stories following a boy named Benjy Grimm who transforms into the rock-skinned superhero by touching together magic rings and reciting the words "Thing ring, do your thing!" This was a complete departure from the comic book version of the Thing: jaded adult Benjamin "Ben" Grimm who is permanently trapped in his rock-like form and is a member of the adventurers the Fantastic Four. In this series The Thing is the only character from the Marvel Universe and has no relation to the Fantastic Four. Despite what the title implied the two segments remained separate and did not cross over with one another. The Flintstone characters and the Thing never met in the course of any story on the program. The closest were their depiction in brief bumpers between the segments. | Trivia = * The Thing was able to defeat Wolverine in one punch before the latter's healing factor advanced over time to its current level. XF #3 | Links = * Religious Affiliation of Comic Book Characters : The Thing * BeliefNet article on Ben Grimm and Jewish comic book writers * Website dedicated to the comic book series 'Marvel Two-in-One', starring the Thing * http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/t/thing.htm *Toybiz }} Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Avengers members Category:Jewish Category:Rock Body Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Smoker Category:New Avengers members Category:Sega - Captain America